


The Best Mistake

by tatoeba



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/pseuds/tatoeba
Summary: Maybe everything they’d gone through two years ago was what needed to happen for them to come back together like this now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for [this prompt](http://exopromptmeme.livejournal.com/3019.html?thread=847307&#t847307) on [exopromptmeme](http://exopromptmeme.livejournal.com). I never thought I would write this pairing since I don’t even really ship them that much but I really loved this prompt so I couldn’t resist. It was fun to write, I hope I didn’t write them to terribly! D:

They run into each other unexpectedly. It was bound to happen sooner or later, considering their shared friend group and the fact that their respective companies collaborate from time to time. Junmyeon’s surprised they managed to weasel around each other for two whole years after the break-up though, and seeing Yifan today is almost like meeting him again for the first time.

Yifan still looks the same; tall and impeccable, with a tailored black suit and navy tie. His hair is short and dark now, instead of the blonde it used to be when they’d been dating, but Junmyeon thinks he still manages to look like he’s just walked off from the runway.

It’s a business party of Junmyeon’s advertising company. Yifan works at a partner business that Junmyeon’s team is working with to help promote a new restaurant in Gangnam. Junmyeon thinks he could possibly slip away before Yifan sees him, could pretend to be busy talking to Kyungsoo who’s restaurant it is they’re working with, but of course, that’s when Yifan looks in his direction from across the room and his eyes widen slightly.

Junmyeon smiles back at him, and Yifan’s expression softens, and before Junmyeon can escape, Yifan is excusing himself from the few people he’s talking with to ease around the tables toward him.

“Hey,” Yifan says when he approaches. His eyes travel up and down Junmyeon and he looks at him almost the same way as he had when they were together, when he would let his gaze linger on Junmyeon’s thighs in tight jeans or on the peak of his collarbone underneath a sweater. Junmyeon gulps down the rest of his flute of wine. “It’s good to see you.”

“Y-You, too,” Junmyeon says, and he means it. “It’s been a really long time, hasn’t it?”

“Too long, I think,” Yifan replies, and he looks a little embarrassed as he says it. “I know we broke up and everything but two years is a long time and I...” He cuts himself off and looks away, over Junmyeon’s shoulder at the wall and takes a sip of his drink, ice cubes clinking against the glass.

Junmyeon stares at his feet. It’s clear what Yifan had meant to say. _I missed you_. Junmyeon knows because that’s what he feels, too. In the two years they haven’t seen each other, Junmyeon has missed him a lot. Waking up to an empty bed, coming home to an empty apartment, finding little tiny things of Yifan’s tucked away in corners and under piles of laundry that Yifan had forgotten to take with him when he left -- it was all too much in the beginning, in the first few months after the breakup when Junmyeon would grab his phone to tell Yifan something exciting only to remember with a pang that he couldn’t, he shouldn’t, and he would stare at Yifan’s name on his phone for ages before putting it down.

But it’s been a long time. Two years is a long time. Enough time to get over someone, or at least that’s what Junmyeon’s always told himself. And yet, meeting Yifan again so unexpectedly like this has Junmyeon’s heart racing the same way it did back when they were together, when Yifan would push him against the kitchen counter and kiss him slowly and assuredly between bites of breakfast.

Junmyeon pushes those thoughts out of his head, brings his glass to his lips for another drink only to remember it’s empty. He sighs while Yifan chuckles at him, eyes amused. It makes Junmyeon flush.

“Let me get you another,” Yifan offers.

“I--” Junmyeon starts, uncertain. He really shouldn’t. He’s never been good at holding his liquor and with Yifan around he’s not sure what will happen. But he finds himself nodding anyway and Yifan takes his elbow, steers him to the bar.

Yifan orders a refill for Junmyeon and one for himself, and they stand against the counter, looking out over the other guests. The evening is winding down now, guests leaving one by one, and Junmyeon should probably be saying his goodbyes, should head back to his table before he’s missed, but he doesn’t want to leave Yifan just yet.

“How have you been?” Junmyeon asks, wincing inwardly at how tentative his voice sounds. Once upon a time, he used to be able to talk to Yifan about anything. The words would just come out without worry, and now he feels like he has to carefully calculate everything he says before it leaves his mouth.

“All right,” Yifan replies. He sounds awkward, too, and Junmyeon is glad he’s not the only one. “Busy with work. Remember that huge hotel chain project I was working on when we--um, before?”

Junmyeon can’t help but smile at the slip up. He takes a sip of his drink and nods. “Yeah, did you finish? You were working on that for a year almost.”

Yifan grins at him, like he’s pleased Junmyeon remembers. “Yeah, it all went through perfectly about a month or so after we, uh, broke up.” Yifan sighs, scratches at the back of his neck.

Junmyeon swirls his wine around in his glass and sighs, too. He really doesn’t like this, how this all feels. Stiff and awkward, they were never like this, not even when they’d first met four years before they started dating. He squares his shoulders and says, “It’s okay. We can talk about the breakup, we don’t have to act like it’s something taboo.”

“I know that,” Yifan says. “This is just...harder than I thought, seeing you again.”

“Tell me about it,” Junmyeon says, but it’s like the tension between them is slowly lifting. He feels lighter the more he talks. “The last time we saw each other you broke my favorite mug. I still don’t forgive you for that.” He laughs, even though the memory of that night is still painful, like a wound that hasn’t fully healed.

“I dropped it on _accident_ ,” Yifan insists. “I mean you said you wanted to break up and I--”

“But you didn’t have to _drop it_ ,” Junmyeon says, and Yifan looks at him incredulously for a moment before he laughs, big and bright, and it’s the same laugh that Junmyeon had fell in love with years ago. The way his heart beats faster now, though, tells him that maybe he never fell out of love, either.

And that, that is not good, that is not something Junmyeon should even be thinking about right now. Junmyeon downs the rest of his drink and he looks helplessly at Yifan like it’s Yifan’s fault that everything is a mess now, because Junmyeon thought that perhaps he’d been ready to see Yifan again, except now that he has he realizes he was wrong. He should leave.

“Junmyeon,” Yifan says then, and he’s suddenly much closer than he was a few seconds ago. He wraps his hand around Junmyeon’s elbow, leans into his ear and says, clear as day, “I miss you.”

Junmyeon leans back to look up at Yifan’s face and there must be something in his eyes there, because Yifan is pulling him along, out the far doors where no one can really see them leave, and over to the elevators of the hotel. The second the doors close shut behind them, Yifan is wrapping an arm around Junmyeon’s waist and pulling him flush against him, and there’s a second of hesitation in his eyes, so Junmyeon takes the initiative instead, tugging hard on Yifan’s tie until he can press their mouths together.

Yifan sighs against his lips, almost like a breath of relief, and Junmyeon pushes aside every voice in his head that tells him that this is a Bad Idea and instead hooks his hands around Yifan’s neck. Yifan finds Junmyeon's hips and takes two steps to the right, pushing him against the mirrored wall of the elevator. The metal bar digs into Junmyeon's back and he groans, fingers curling into Yifan’s short hair.

The elevator lurches to a stop then, the doors opening with a tiny beep, and they separate quickly, only to relax when it’s clear the hall is empty. Yifan links their fingers together and leads Junmyeon down five doors before reaching into the breast pocket of his suit coat and pulling out a keycard.

"You booked a room?" Junmyeon questions, eyes wide as everything seems to finally catch up to him.

"I didn't plan to use it for this," Yifan says, smirking a bit. He holds the door open for Junmyeon and follows after. Junmyeon pushes Yifan up against the door now, fingers caught on the lapels on his suit before finding his lips again and Yifan pushes a knee between Junmyeon’s legs.

Junmyeon gasps, surprised and slightly embarrassed that he's half-hard already, but Yifan just looks at him with barely concealed lust, and when he rocks against him, Junmeyon can feel his own arousal against his leg. It's enough to have him popping the button on Yifan's coat, sliding it over broad shoulders and letting it pool on the floor by their feet. Yifan will probably complain about that tomorrow but for now he only returns the favor, and Junmyeon slowly takes a few steps back, leading them both into the room.

Junmyeon’s knees hit the side of the bed and falls down across it, pulls Yifan along with fingers tucked under his belt. Yifan chuckles against his lips and then they're kissing again and it feels like no time has passed at all since they were together like this last. Junmyeon likes that, a lot, likes that despite everything somehow they’re able to come back together like this, and even if he doesn’t know what exactly this means, he will take it for now. He’ll take anything.

He grabs fistfuls of Yifan’s white dress shirt at the small of his back and tugs the tails out from his slacks, gasping as Yifan trails his lips down along his neck. Junmyeon fumbles with the buttons, hands shaking with the frantic beating of his heat and the fact that this is even happening, and Yifan is suddenly pulling away, clasping one of his big hands over Junmyeon’s against his chest.

“Hey,” Yifan says, “If you don’t want to--”

“I do,” Junmyeon cuts across him quickly, because he does, he really does, and for now he’ll just pretend that he doesn’t know why, will chalk it up to being drunk and still hopelessly in love even if he was the one to bring up separating in the first place. “I do, I’m just--”

“Junmyeon,” Yifan says, softly, calmly, and Junmyeon deflates as Yifan looks down at him with brightness in his eyes, the sort of affection Junmyeon used to see there every morning when he’d wake up. “Relax,” Yifan says, and he pushes aside Junmyeon’s hands to undo his shirt himself. “You always worry too much.” He laughs. “I’m glad to see that hasn’t changed.”

Yifan’s laughter, his warm smile, is enough to let the thoughts in Junmyeon’s head fade away. He’s overthinking everything, it must be clear on his face, and he puts it all aside because he doesn’t need to think about that, he just needs to feel. “You’re right,” Junmyeon says, reaching out to brush his fingers along Yifan’s chest. Yifan shudders under his fingertips and just that little reaction feels so powerful after so long; that he can still affect Yifan this way.

“Of course I am,” Yifan chuckles, and Junmyeon finds himself laughing, too. He sits up and pushes Yifan’s unbuttoned shirt off, tossing it aside before Yifan is grabbing his hips again and pulling him up against the bed properly so Junmyeon’s head rests against the pillows. Yifan climbs over him, hastily works removing Junmyeon’s shirt, too, and he follows each new exposed stretch of skin with his tongue, kissing and sucking his way down.

Junmyeon feels like he’s burning from every touch and he doesn’t know how much more of this he can take, not when it’s been so long and every other short-lived relationship he’s had since then never seemed to compare. Not to Yifan who has always known every little thing that makes Junmyeon’s heart race and his breath catch, his hips rock up for more and his fingers tremble. And it’s no different now, when Yifan undoes Junmyeon’s slacks, peeling them off his legs and to his ankles. He stops to yank off Junmyeon’s shoes and Junmyeon reaches out to do the same.

“Do you have--” Junmyeon asks when he’s stripped down to his underwear and Yifan is reaching to undo his own pants.

“Yeah, actually,” Yifan says, and he points to a small travel bag on the armchair in the corner of the room that Junmyeon hadn’t noticed before.

Junmyeon slides off the bed to look through the pockets along the front. “Are you sure you didn’t plan for this?” he teases Yifan who laughs at him, stepping out of his pants and throwing them against the table beside the armchair. He climbs back onto the bed, sitting against the headboard, and Junmyeon can feel his eyes on him. He quickly finds a pack of condoms and a tiny bottle of lube in the inside pocket of the bag, zips it up and returns to the bed.

“I was in Beijing for a month,” Yifan explains as he tugs Junmyeon close, pulling on the waistband of his briefs and tugging them down his hips. “I got back two days ago but I have to leave again tomorrow night so I figured I’d just book the room instead of heading home.”

“You leave tomorrow night?” Junmyeon says, feeling anxious again, but Yifan kisses across Junmyeon’s collarbone and replies, “Don’t worry, I’ll be back the following day. I think we’ll probably have to talk then.”

“Probably,” Junmyeon agrees, and he sighs contentedly as Yifan slides a hand up across his erection through his underwear. “But for now--”

“Yeah, shutting up,” Yifan says with a laugh and then he’s slipping Junmyeon’s underwear down and wrapping his fingers around him directly, swallowing Junmyeon’s responding moan with his mouth.

Junmyeon rocks up into Yifan’s hand, desperate for more delicious friction, and Yifan strokes him a little faster and slides a hand around Junmyeon’s hip to draw him closer by his ass. Junmyeon steadies himself with a hand on Yifan’s shoulder, fingernails digging into the skin, and when he meets Yifan’s eyes, he can’t look away. He’s reminded of every time they were together like this before, when being with Yifan felt like the best thing in the world, and Junmyeon doesn’t know, doesn’t want to recall how everything went wrong, how late nights turned into days apart turned into waking up at the office instead of sleeping at home, how little disagreements escalated into fights into a heavy weight of exhaustion and stress and anger that constantly hung like a noose around Junmyeon’s neck. It hadn’t been just him, and while Yifan had been surprised when Junmyeon suggested breaking up, he hadn’t been against it. He’d agreed, maybe they needed time apart, needed to sort things out in their own lives, and even though a part of Junmyeon almost hoped Yifan would have grabbed his hand and asked him not to do it, he knows it was the best at the time.

Maybe everything they’d gone through two years ago was what needed to happen for them to come back together like this now.

Junmyeon leans forward and catches Yifan’s lips in a bruising kiss, and he grasps for the lube he’d dropped onto the side of the bed. Yifan lets him go so that Junmyeon can squeeze the substance onto his fingers and slip them between his legs, gripping Yifan’s shoulder even tighter as he slowly stretches himself open.

“Shit,” Yifan mutters as he watches, eyes tracing down Junmyeon’s chest, lingering at his cock hard against his stomach, then down further to where his fingers disappear between his legs. The heat of his gaze makes Junmyeon even hotter and he pushes in a second finger, soon followed by a third, and Yifan is hastily ripping open a condom packet to get himself ready, too.

When Junmyeon finally slides down onto Yifan’s cock, he moans from deep in his lungs, his head tilting back and eyes fluttering shut as the sensation rocks through him. Yifan’s big hands settle at his hips and he keeps him steady when Junmyeon feels like he’s going to fall apart from the overwhelming feeling, Yifan hard and full inside of him, all soft touches and gentle kisses up his chest as he waits for Junmyeon to adjust. Junmyeon shifts a bit, forward and back, and Yifan’s cock slips in a little further and this time Yifan groans, his hips automatically pushing up for more. Junmyeon welcomes it, though, lifting himself up and sliding back down and setting a nice, smooth pace.

“Yifan--I, oh god, touch me,” Junmyeon gasps, untangling one hand from Yifan’s hair to grab his wrist and yank it over to his cock. He shudders as Yifan grips him firmly and strokes him quickly, feels his body tighten around Yifan’s dick and Yifan hisses at the feeling, slams his hips up to push through the resistance. “I can’t--”

“Then come,” Yifan says, his voice coming out all strangled, and it’s clear to Junmyeon that he’s close, too, his thrusts growing faster, deeper.

Junmyeon does come after that, spilling over Yifan’s fingers and onto his stomach, abs clenching as he struggles to fuck Junmyeon through the undoubted tightness. Junmyeon gasps at the way Yifan still feels inside of him, drops his head down against Yifan’s shoulder and rubs his fingers gently along the soft spot behind Yifan’s ear. Sweat drips down his back and the overstimulation is almost too much, but then Yifan is moaning Junmyeon’s name as he comes, cock pressing in against Junmyeon’s prostate.

“Jesus,” Yifan breathes after a few moments of silence, when they’ve both seemed to catch their breath. He runs a hand up and down Junmyeon’s back.

Junmyeon laughs, a little incredulously. He still can’t believe this happened. But as he draws away from Yifan’s shoulder and looks down at his face he can’t find one second of regret. Yifan smiles at him, expression all soft and sated, and Junmyeon closes the small space between them in a kiss.

~

Junmyeon wakes up in the morning with Yifan sleeping beside him and for a few seconds he thinks he’s gone back in time. Then he remembers what happened last night and he feels suddenly torn. What had he been thinking?

Carefully, Junmyeon slips out from bed, picking up pieces of clothing and he’s just got his underwear back on when Yifan’s voice cuts through the silent hotel room.

“Are you really going to sneak out?” he asks. He rubs the sleep from his eyes and rolls over onto his back, looks sadly at Junmyeon.

Junmyeon shakes his head. He really wasn’t planning to. “I’m sorry I woke you,” he says, grabs his shirt from where it’d somehow landed over the television and slips it over his shoulders. He sighs, gnaws at his lip, and says slowly, “Last night...”

“If I was a mistake, I really hope I was your favorite,” Yifan jokes, but Junmyeon’s known Yifan for a long time and he knows when he’s hiding how he really feels. It’s clear in his eyes anyway, the hope that Junmyeon isn’t going to walk out that door, that last night meant something more than a stupid hookup after two years of silence.

Junmyeon’s chest tightens and he shakes his head, walks over to the bed and climbs onto it. “You were never a mistake,” he says, straddling Yifan’s thighs, slides his hands up Yifan’s bare chest. “Definitely not a mistake.”

Yifan swallows thickly; Junmyeon can see the bob of his adam’s apple. Then Yifan is pulling Junmyeon down to kiss him. “Maybe...” he says when he breaks apart, and he looks suddenly as terrified as Junmyeon feels. “Maybe we can give this another chance. It’s been two years, I’d like to think we changed. Maybe this time it will work out.” He sounds so hopeful.

Junmyeon thinks of all the reasons this could go wrong. Two years is a long time, but maybe not long enough, since his heart is still so open, so accepting of Yifan and everything they’d been through, the good and the bad, that maybe he’s only setting himself up for hurt again.

Yet, he looks down at Yifan, who stares back with eyes full of hope, of love, and Junmyeon can think of more reasons as to why this is _right_. So he nods and says, “Yes, I think we can try,” and he knows in Yifan’s big, gummy smile, and the one that’s stretching across his own face, that this time they won’t leave any room for mistakes.


End file.
